


The Hard Part

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest obstacle is figuring out if Eliot would even be interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595562.html?thread=83155562#t83155562) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

They talk about it for weeks before they actually do anything about it. It’s not that they think anything really bad will happen even if they’re rejected, they’re all friends and they’ll stay that way no matter what, but it’s still nerve wracking to wonder.

The biggest obstacle is figuring out if Eliot would even be interested. They’ve seen him with plenty of women, but never any men, and he rarely stays around for more than a couple of days. It would be different with them anyway since they’re friends and partners in crime and everything, but they can’t help but think about it.

Hardison is the one who worries most, not that that’s surprising. Somewhere he has a spreadsheet full of pros and cons and lists of the many possible reactions they could encounter. Many of them end in heartbreak for at least one of them, but there’s no way Parker is going to let that happen, not if she has any say in it.

“Eliot, got a minute?” she asks one day when she finds him cooking in the kitchen upstairs. The rest of the apartment is empty, Sophie and Nate out doing who knows what and Hardison downstairs checking on the restaurant.

He frowns at her, but wipes his hands on a towel and follows her out to sit on the couch. “Yeah,” he asks, eyebrows raised as she sits much, much closer than normal.

“I’m just doing this alone because Hardison is scared you’ll yell at him and not want to be friends or something,” she says, and he nods like he knows exactly what’s going on. He might, he’s much more perceptive than they usually give him credit for. “We want to know if you want to join us. In bed. Or more, I guess, if you’re into that.”

He’s smiling almost before she finishes speaking, and she knows they had nothing to worry about. “About time you asked,” he says, voice a little huskier than normal. She doesn’t get a chance to reply before he reaches out to grab her face, their mouths slotting together in a way that makes her toes curl in anticipation.

There’s a noise from the doorway and they break apart to see Hardison standing there, mouth open. Parker rolls her eyes and waves him over. “You gonna join us or what?” she asks, smirking when he unfreezes immediately and practically sprints over to them.

There are still things to talk about, still things to worry about, but the hard part is out of the way. Curled up on the couch between her two favorite guys, Parker can’t help but smile. They’re off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
